The management of relationships between customers and sales representatives is integral to a success of the sales representatives, and, ultimately, to an underlying enterprise. However, when a sales representative has many, e.g., hundreds or even thousands, of customers for whom the sales representative may be responsible, managing the sales representative's relationships with each customer may be a very time-consuming and inefficient task.
Also, a sales manager of the sales representative may need a way to manage the sales representatives for whom the sales manager is responsible. The sales manager may need to review the relationships of the sales representatives with their customers and provide feedback on the relationships. Since a given sales manager may be responsible for a number of sales representatives, a number of customer accounts for which each sales manager is responsible is even larger, and thus more difficult, for the sales manager to track and coordinate.
Consequently, it may be difficult or impossible for a sales representative to manage customer accounts in an optimal manner. For example, the sales representative may attend to less-profitable customers at the expense of potentially more profitable customers, or may ignore certain customers altogether. Moreover, to the extent that it is difficult for a sales manager to track customers of all supervised sales representatives, the sales representatives lose the benefit of the insight of the sales manager. As a result, the success of the sales representative, and of the underlying enterprise, may suffer.